


Incoming: Encrypted Message

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post Season 5, Sexting, six sentence stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Various conversations between the team.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Clark's IG story this morning with the "spalsh" emoji being used to say "with the splash" and not to mean something sexual and I couldn't stop giggling and thinking about how Coulson really sucks at modern date emoji usage and doesn't even know what swipe left is.
> 
> I decided to write some six sentence stories formatted as messages between the team.
> 
> Don't come here looking for plot, timeline, or sense in general.

<

D

Daisy  👽

iMessage

Today 3:55PM

Okay dinner is eggplant 🍆 sandwiches and peach  🍑 pie so don’t fill up on skittles!!!!

Coulson if you EVER use those two emojis again in a convo with ANYONE else but May I will personally lock up every piece of technology you own, your arm included  🤢

Wait you don’t like what I’m making?

No you clueless owner of a flying car and biggest plane on earth! Those emojis are used to represent dick and ass when you’re sexting someone or just being gross  🤦🏻♀️

Oh....you think May knows that? :P


	2. Chapter 2

<   


M

May  🐼

iMessage

Today 4:00PM

🍆

Whatever Daisy 

convinced you to do....don’t try it

Soooo...you know 

what that means huh?

You didn’t?

Why is everyone 

shocked by that?

You’re lucky your actual

dick game is A+


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and I made myself cry so I didn’t want to post it. But I haven’t truly and fully processed the fact that Phil Coulson is dead so I think it’s time to start.

<

D

Daisy  🌸

Today at 2:03AM

He’s gone.

May...

I’ll call Mack in a little bit and tell everyone officially...I just... I wanted to tell you first 

What do you need?

I want to burry him next 

to his mother in Wisconsin

Call Mack and I’ll be on my way 


	4. Chapter 4

M

May  🐼

Today at 2:05pm

I’m horny 

Seriously Mel I’m in a meeting

But I’m so horny! 

You should definitely not think about how good my hard dick looks sliding between your tits, dripping pre-cum and how hard I’m going to fuck you when I finally get you naked and wet in my bed.

  
Ugh you’re so annoying!

That’s what you get for being a tease! 

**Author's Note:**

> PS. The format looks better when reading on a phone/mobile device.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
